


Связь

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацуме всегда был ближе ёкаям, чем людям, и случайная встреча с аякаши расставила всё по своим местам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

Никто не знает, почему это произошло. Никто не знает, что именно привело их к нему. Натори смотрит на этих двоих, чуждых реальному миру, которому он принадлежит, и понимает, что вселенная наконец-то пришла в равновесие. Нацуме всегда был ближе ёкаям, чем людям, и случайная встреча с аякаси расставила всё по своим местам.  
— И чем же ты ему так не понравился?  
Нацуме пожимает плечами. Это странно — столь отчётливо ощущать его обычно тихую, спокойную силу. Теперь человеческое тело не сдерживает его способностей, и воздух вокруг Нацуме почти кипит от каждого движения.  
— Или это твоя вина, котяра? — Натори угадывает: он видит это по тому, как Мадара кривится, щурится, пытаясь злобным взглядом заставить человека провалиться сквозь землю. — Повздорил с одним из его мононокэ?  
— Он покушался на тетрадь, это естественно... — Нацуме пытается защищать своего кота, ищет причины и следствия, обманывается выдуманными самим собой добрыми намерениями.  
Натори криво усмехается, косится на Мадару, но не произносит ни слова. Нацуме может пребывать в неведении, пока это не угрожает его жизни. Если существование ёкая вообще можно назвать жизнью.  
— Подойди, — Натори закатывает рукава и выжидающе смотрит на мнущегося в нерешительности Нацуме.  
Тот словно боится. Натори привык к подобному со стороны ёкаев — в конце концов, для призраков нормально бояться экзорциста, — но страх Нацуме заставляет его нервничать, шутить неловко:  
— Раньше ты был смелее.  
Нацуме ведётся. Он двигается вперёд — Натори подмечает: не ходит, скользит по воздуху, едва касаясь пола кимоно, и замирает напротив как вкопанный, пристально следя за движениями чужих рук. Словно ребёнок, впервые столкнувшийся с уколами.  
— Эй, ну ты чего, — Натори старается походить на добрую медсестру, но получается только неловкая улыбка и сочувственный взгляд — хуже и не придумаешь. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Верь мне.  
— Я бы не советовал.  
Натори поднимает взгляд на Мадару. Волк скалится, почти рычит, и кажется, что вот-вот прыгнет, — ни дать ни взять зверь, на чью территорию, на чью собственность покусились. Натори улыбается, обнажая зубы, и это тоже больше похоже на оскал.  
— Звучит так, будто ты на самом деле не хочешь ему помочь?  
Недалеко от правды. Мадара зло щурится, но быстро не выдерживает, отводит взгляд. Ему действительно было бы проще, останься Нацуме ёкаем: человеком куда сложнее управлять, да и тетрадь при таком раскладе должна быть передана ему, — одни плюсы. Кроме разве что того, что если Нацуме догадается...  
Натори решает не додумывать до конца. Он кожей чувствует раздражение Нацуме и вполне себе может представить, какой страшной могла бы быть вспышка гнева, или того хуже, — ярости.  
Он понимает: в форме ёкая Нацуме находится на одном уровне с Мадарой, если не сильнее его. И в этом кроется настоящая опасность, ведь сверхъестественная сила может побороть человечность в любой момент.  
Натори видится только один выход из подобной ситуации. И потому, уличив момент, когда Мадара отвернётся, а Нацуме достаточно свыкнется с осмотром, чтобы не следить за ним слишком пристально, он накидывает на шею новоиспечённого ёкая заговорённую нить, приготовленную как раз для такого случая.  
— Ты! — Нацуме коротко вскрикивает, призрачными пальцами вцепляясь в ошейник, и Мадара как по команде срывается с места.  
Натори падает на пол, тяжёлая лапа вдавливается в его грудь, мешая дышать; он не смеет даже шевельнуться, чувствуя острые когти, готовые в любой момент выдрать сердце у него из груди.  
— Снимай, — волк рычит, и Натори становится по-настоящему страшно.  
Он отчаянно мотает головой, пытаясь всё объяснить, но Мадара не собирается слушать. Он равнодушно, как на пушечное мясо, смотрит на экзорциста и заносит свободную лапу для удара, который вполне может оказаться смертельным.  
— Нет, — голос Нацуме звучит неожиданно спокойно. — Мы не можем знать, что случится со мной, если он пострадает.  
Натори поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и наконец видит то, что не замечал всё это время. Нацуме действительно стал ёкаем, а ёкаям, за редким исключением, плевать на людей.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что, привязывая Нацуме к себе, можешь оградить его от новой силы?  
Мадара снова кот, Натори больше не чувствует на себе его пристального, опасного взгляда. На него смотрит только Нацуме — пустой, равнодушный, словно бы он смирился со своей участью, и единственным проявлением эмоций в нём остались пальцы, теребящие знак принадлежности экзорцисту.  
— Быть ёкаем — само по себе опасно, — говорит Натори. — Я никогда не встречался с подобным, но всё равно вижу, как он теряет свою человечность. Эмоции. Сострадание. Я не знаю, происходит это постепенно, или уже конец, но не могу не попытаться остановить.  
— Не говори так, будто меня здесь нет.  
Но Нацуме действительно здесь нет — только ёкай, до боли на него похожий. То же лицо, те же жесты, разве что выражение лица чужое, отстранённое. Неживое.  
— Извини, — Натори смотрит на него испытующе, будто пытаясь увидеть малейшие признаки человечности. — Я должен спросить: ты сам захотел прийти сюда, или это Мадара тебя привёл?  
Мадара тяжело вздыхает, и Натори уже не нужен ответ. Ему нужен аякаши — сильнейший из призраков, повелитель мононокэ, в которого Нацуме медленно и неотвратимо превращается. Единственный, кто ещё может его спасти.  
— Как его найти? — спрашивает Мадара, когда Натори говорит об этом.  
Они знают ответ, но пытаются отыскать другой способ. Лишь бы не снимать с Нацуме последнюю связывающую его с реальным миром нить, лишь бы не узнавать, что может случиться потом.

Это объединяет их. Казалось бы, непримиримые враги, Натори и Мадара неожиданно легко уживаются в одной квартире, вместе завтракают и ужинают, выпивают по вечерам. Иногда — когда руки совсем опускаются, и не остаётся больше сил смотреть на Нацуме, ни живого, ни мёртвого, — напиваются и просыпаются утром на одном диване, помятые и ещё более уставшие, нежели накануне.  
— Это бесполезно, — говорит Мадара, уныло глядя на мучимого жаждой Натори. — Никто не сможет найти аякаши, пока тот сам этого не захочет. А этому аякаши нужны не мы, а Нацуме.  
— Надеюсь, ты не предлагаешь его отдать?  
Мадара молчит. Натори запоздало слышит шорох за спиной: это Нацуме проскальзывает на кухню, садится на последний пустующий стул. Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, вздыхает и говорит, уставившись в неровную поверхность стола:  
— Вы должны меня отпустить.  
Они вздрагивают оба, синхронно. Нацуме, до того никак не вмешивавшийся в их поиски, продолжает уверенней с каждым словом:  
— Я делаю только хуже, находясь здесь, хуже и вам, и себе, и если вы действительно хотите меня спасти — дайте мне уйти. Дайте мне самому узнать, что произошло со мной, что на самом деле случилось, и есть ли хоть какой-нибудь способ вернуть всё назад.  
Они молчат. Сил говорить больше нет, и осознание бесполезности собственных усилий давит на них сильнее чужих слов.  
— Это моя жизнь, — голос Нацуме звучит неожиданно тихо. — И разве не мне решать, рисковать ею или нет?  
Натори думает, что он прав. И он сам, и Мадара, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, думали бы так же, но взгляд со стороны шире, и Натори знает: если Нацуме погибнет, исчезнет с лица земли как человек, потеряет память, хуже от этого будет им.  
— Нет.  
Сначала Натори кажется, что это он ненароком озвучил свои эгоистичные мысли. Но это Мадара, стараясь не обращать внимания на почти умоляющий взгляд Нацуме, встаёт из-за стола, и отрицательно мотает головой, повторяя:  
— Не тебе.

Больше в тот день они Нацуме не видят. Натори чувствует, что он бродит где-то поблизости, но решает не вмешиваться: слишком остро ощущается настроение Нацуме сейчас. Раздражение, горечь, непонимание, страх, — всё то, что до этого пряталось глубоко внутри, вырвалось наружу мощными вспышками мрачной, тяжёлой силы, отпугивающей от дома более слабых ёкаев и заставляющей Натори держаться поближе к Мадаре.  
Кот думает так же. Он запрыгивает на колени Натори, сворачивается урчащим клубком, и тот сам не замечает, когда начинает чесать Мадару за ушком.  
— Он сбежит, рано или поздно, — Натори не сразу различает за урчанием негромкие, обречённые слова. — Если в нём хоть что-то осталось от Нацуме, он сбежит, чтобы не ранить нас больше.  
Натори додумывает: «Если в нём уже ничего не осталось от человека, Нацуме сбежит, потому что аякаши зовёт его». Эту мысль ни он, ни Мадара не произносят вслух, и она повисает над ними, давит на плечи и грудь.  
— Тогда мы найдём его, — вместо этого говорит Натори. — Мы найдём аякаши и сделаем всё возможное, чтобы он вернул нам Нацуме.  
Оптимистичные слова не согласовываются с пессимистичным настроем. Мадара тяжело вздыхает, он примиряется с этой участью быть вечно привязанным к Нацуме, и Натори смиряется вместе с ним.  
— Мы ещё повоюем, — вымученно улыбается он в сумрачную темноту комнаты. — В конце концов, на нашей стороне сила дружбы, а что аякаши знают о дружбе.

О том, что это мало похоже на дружбу, они не говорят тоже. Они вообще всё больше молчат, и не произносят ни слова, когда Натори скрепя сердце перерезает нить на шее Нацуме.  
— Спасибо.  
Словно освободившись от тугого ошейника, Нацуме наклоняет голову в сторону, разминается и, будто впервые, вздыхает полной грудью. Он улыбается облегчённо, расслабленно, как, наверное, улыбаются спасённые из плена, и на какое-то мгновение становится похожим на человека. Это быстро проходит.  
— И что дальше? — спрашивает Мадара. — Пойдёшь к своему аякаши?  
Нацуме кивает. Ведёт носом, словно принюхиваясь, и наконец-то находит того, кого Мадара и Натори вдвоём не смогли отыскать за неделю.  
— Он зовёт меня, — Нацуме указывает в нужную сторону. — Это как будто...  
Он не может объяснить, да и Натори навряд ли сможет понять. Мадара выжидающе смотрит на когда-то своего подопечного, но тот словно не чувствует взгляда, ожиданий, надежд. Нацуме поправляет кимоно, будто готовясь к встрече, и делает первый шаг.  
Он не оглядывается назад, а они не смотрят ему вслед. Они терпеливо ждут, пока он свернёт за угол, а затем срываются с места по следу.  
След приводит их туда, где Нацуме когда-то познакомился с Мадарой. Волка трясёт, и Натори не сразу понимает, что это смех.  
К смеху Мадары примешивается чужой. Аякаши возникает из воздуха. Он выглядит как человек, ничем не примечательный, не в кимоно, а в джинсах с футболкой, и на вид ему не дашь больше тридцати человеческих лет.  
Нацуме стоит по правое плечо от него и даже не улыбается.  
— Пришли-таки, — аякаши говорит весело, но Натори всё равно чует угрозу. — И чего же вы от меня хотите?  
— А то ты не знаешь? — Мадара тоже опасно весел и чем-то напоминает не волка уже, а смеющуюся гиену, готовую в любой момент разорвать сопернику глотку.  
Не отрывая от него взгляда, аякаши протягивает руку и проводит ладонью по волосам Нацуме. Он наслаждается зрелищем: шерсть на загривке Мадары становится дыбом, когда тот видит, как Нацуме трётся щекой о чужую ладонь.  
— Так тебя волнует этот очаровательный мальчик?  
Мальчик лениво, из-под полуопущенных век смотрит на своих самопровозглашённых спасителей. Он не выглядит как тот, кого нужно спасать.  
— Ну, тут ничего не поделаешь, — аякаши улыбается шире. — Он мой мононокэ, и отдавать его я не собираюсь.  
— Зачем? — срывается с губ Натори.  
Он замолкает под пристальным взглядом трёх пар глаз. Ему нужно время, чтобы собраться и задать вопрос опаснейшему из призраков, терпящему его, Натори, в живых только из прихоти.  
— Зачем он тебе нужен? Зачем ты превратил его в мононокэ?  
Вместо ответа аякаши смеётся, по-настоящему, звонко, запрокинув голову, чтобы спустя пару мгновений насмешливо глянуть в сторону Нацуме:  
— Так ты не рассказал им?.. Или ты сам забыл?  
Аякаши качает головой и смотрит на них троих почти сочувственно.  
— Вы хоть понимаете, что говорите? — интересуется он, явно не ожидая ответа. — Или понятия не имеете о том, как люди становятся мононокэ?  
Натори знает об этом едва ли не всё и готов в любой момент зачитать, как по учебнику: «Мононокэ — люди, которые обратились в ёкаев под действием тяготящих их чувств, таких как ненависть, злоба, зависть и прочее». Но он понятия не имеет, как это относится к случаю Нацуме. Он не хочет думать об этом.  
Ему приходится слушать.  
— Этот мальчик мёртв, — просто говорит аякаши.  
Мадара смотрит на него, не мигая. Натори старательно отводит взгляд.  
— Да, в этом есть моя вина, и вы можете убить меня из мести. Вот только это не поможет ни вам, ни уж тем более ему, — аякаши кивает в сторону Нацуме, и Натори всё-таки приходится посмотреть на него.  
Нацуме прекрасно знал о произошедшем всё это время, и сейчас он виновато смотрит себе под ноги, словно обыкновенный нашкодивший мальчишка, просто побоявшийся рассказать правду сам.  
— Один из моих мононокэ пытался забрать у него Тетрадь Дружбы, — продолжает меж тем аякаши. — Мальчик не рассчитал свою силу, а его друзей просто не оказалось рядом. Зато оказался я.  
— И ты помог ему выжить, — Мадара не спрашивает.  
Он съеживается, стремительно уменьшаясь в размерах, будто пытаясь спрятаться от правды. Натори, не задумываясь, берёт кота на руки, — им обоим нужна поддержка сейчас.  
— Это был единственный способ. Я нашёл в нём сильнейшую эмоцию, что он испытывал в этот момент, момент смерти. И сделал из этой эмоции мононокэ.  
— Что это была за эмоция? — Натори не понимает, кто задаёт вопрос первым: он сам, или всё же Мадара.  
Единственное, что он знает — они оба не хотят знать ответа, но им обоим это необходимо.  
— Страх, — говорит аякаши.  
И точно в подтверждение его слов Нацуме коротко вздрагивает и жмурится в ожидании того, что все его страхи исполнятся.

Тем вечером они сидят на кухне Натори уже втроём. Кот урчит на коленях у Нацуме, Натори обнимает его за плечи. Страх никуда не уходит, равно как и связь с аякаши, но постепенно, час за часом, им всё же становится легче.  
— Хочешь, мы просто скажем, что ты насмотрелся аниме и решил сбежать вместе с девушкой твоей мечты?  
Натори всё ещё пытается шутить, Нацуме всё ещё пытается смеяться, но в итоге они всё же откладывают мысли о его родне до следующего дня. На сегодня грустных известий хватает, и они все втроём, не сговариваясь, решают думать о том хорошем, что у них осталось.  
Они думают друг о друге, и Натори некстати вспоминает собственную фразу о силе дружбы. «Дружбой не дружбой, а мы всё-таки победили», — мысленно улыбается он, и Нацуме улыбается вместе с ним.


End file.
